Don't Cry Because It's Over...
by znp
Summary: ...But Smile Because It Happened. A next generation fic about the gang's kids. A nice sweet story about a best friends reunion that blossoms into romance that could never be...


DISCLAIMER - I don't own Final Fantasy and I definitely don't own McDonalds or Coke. I do however own this plot (based on a real life occurrence that happened to me last week!!! except for I work at Chicken Treat, not Maccas) and I own my character Talynda, Larissa (who is based on a mate of mine that works at our local Maccas who is NOT a manager) and Storm (yes that is his REAL NAME) is a friend of mine, but is not the guy that this story is based on. 

~*~ Don't Cry Because It's Over, But Smile Because It Happened ~*~ 

Talynda frowned unhappily as yet another customer entered the shop. 

{Where do there people keep coming from?} She thought as she approached the marble counter she despised so much. As the customer reached her counter, so smiled as brightly as she could. 

"Welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order please?" 

"I just want a regular Coke.... and.... some... oh... I dunno .... and... a .....large... no.. regular fries" the man replied. Talynda studied his features as he spoke in the way that she did every customer. She could pick up little things about them just by their facial expressions and the way they spoke. 

{He's not quite sure what he wants... I'll try suggestive selling! I hope the manger is listening so I get some brownie points with her!!} 

"You current order comes to $4.50, for just an extra 50 cents you can upsize them both. Would you like to change your order Sir?" She grinned and spoke in the politest voice she could muster. 

"Yes thank you. That sounds great!" Talynda beamed as she was yet again successful. She rung up the order on her til and gave the man his change. 

{Tally scores again!} She thought happily in her mind. She reached to get a cup for the man and spotted her manager out of the corner of her eye. {Yes! She was listening!} Talynda took the cup and placed it under the Coke machine. She pressed the button and the black sugary goodness whooshed into the cup. She carefully placed the lid on and handed it to the man. 

"There you go Sir. Your meal is just coming now" she battered her eyelids as she turned and grabbed the brown paper bag the donned the famous yellow M. "Have a great day. I'll see you next time. Goodbye" She gave a small wave as he left. The man blushed slightly and continued out the door. 

"You certainly have your way with customers Tally! It's no wonder they keep coming back!" Her manager Larissa smiled. "You are a great asset to our company. I heard that people are driving from other suburbs past their local McDonalds to ours!" Talynda could feel her compliments taking their toll on her. Her ego was growing ever so fast. She continued the rest of her shift with an even brighter smile and a cheerful voice even when the customers weren't around. 

{I don't think that things can get any better} she thought happily as she stood patiently at her counter. Her two customers were arguing over what to order, so she glanced past them and skimmed her eyes over the people-filled restaurant. Many were families with small children. Talynda closed her eyes and thought back to the very first time she went to McDonalds. She smiled warmly as she recalled the events. Her mother had placed Talynda's curls of bounciness into two cute pigtails on each side of her head. While letting her own silky black locks grace her face the way they always did. Her auburn streaks were Talynda's favourite part. She remembered countless times when she'd play with them. She remembered playing with the pink ribbons that hung off her own dark hair. She subconsciously pulled at a loose curl as the memory continued. She remembered feeling her father's strong hands carefully lift her up and out of the car... Looking up at his cool blue eyes that were so blue they almost looked icy, but she knew they were warmer than the sun itself... 

"Uhh... We're ready to order now" Talynda snapped back from her thoughts and completed their order. She did her usual stab with suggestive selling and the smile as big as Australia as the customers happily left the store. Larissa came around the corner. 

"Sorry to have to do this to you, but can you help me with some paper stock please? The new weekenders are lazy sods" Larissa shook her head unhappily. "They never complete any task I ask them" 

"No worries. I can do it" Talynda reached under the counter and pulled out a brown box that contained flat smaller boxes that were for serving the fries. Larissa smiled greatfully as she returned to her office. Talynda took out a handful out of the box and began making them. As she made box after box, she went back to her thoughts, much the way her father always did. That was one of the genetically passed traits that her mother disliked. Just like her father, she tended to get lost in her thoughts. Talynda zoned out in the silence and flew through her work. She shook her head in disbelief when she realised she had made all the boxes up and her container was empty. She lazily glanced down at her watch. 

{Yeah... Only 5 minutes to go} she thought with a sigh of relief. The bell on the front door jingled. She looked up hoping it was the member of staff to take her place, but it was a kitchen hand named Mike. She gave him a friendly wave, then began cleaning the tables. The bell jingled again. She knew this time it would be the next member. She looked up ready to smile and saw it was the next manager. She gave a small wave and continued onto her work with a huff. She glanced at her watch again. It was 5 past. She knew staff policy, you couldn't leave unless your replacement had arrived. She swept the floor quietly, thinking that if she even make a sound that she would miss that jingle she was waiting for. She carried the broom back to where it belonged in the corner and stared out the window. Her ride wasn't even here yet. Trust her mother to be late. 

{She's probably stopped trying to help some poor bird that has a sore foot or something lame like that} 

Talynda's eyes flashed towards the door like lightning when she heard it jingle. The girl had finally arrived. Larissa came out. She saw the amount of work Talynda had done and was awe struck. Instead of giving Talynda a compliment, she just took the young girl to her office. Talynda was slightly annoyed. 

{Not even an acknowledgement} A few minutes later the girl appeared ready to start work. Talynda raced down to her locker and took out her wallet and phone. All she needed was Larissa's approval and she could go home. 

{Surely she will let me go straight away. I mean this is Larissa} 

"Am I allowed to go home now please?" She asked politely. The front door jingled. 

"Thanks for staying back. You can leave... After you serve that customer" Talynda smiled greatfully but rolled her eyes once she was out of Larissa's view. 

{Why the hell should I haveta-} 

"Ahhhh!!!!" Talynda screamed in pure delight as she saw who the customer was. She raced 

out from behind her counter and into the restaurant. The blond hair teenage boy held his arms out and she happily threw herself into them. They shared their hug for what seemed like an eternity. Larissa smiled happily. He had called earlier telling her not to let Talynda go until around 10 past coz it was the soonest he could get there. Larissa responded by calling up Talynda's replacement and told her not to arrive until 10 past. Talynda pulled away slightly from the boy's embrace so she could see his face, but not enough so that he would let go. 

"What are you-? How-? Why didn't you-?" She asked still trying to grasp the moment. 

"From what I understood of that, I'm hear to see you, Silly. I came by plane and I didn't call you coz I wanted to surprise you... I've missed you Tal..." he tenderly stroked her cheek with his left thumb as she nuzzled back into their embrace. She smiled warmly as he called her Tal, the only person who was allowed to. 

"I've missed you too Storm..." 

"Come on" He said slightly pushing her away. "Let's get out of here" 

"I have to wait for Mum- You already called her didn't you? That's why she's not here yet!" 

"I actually called here too" he began as they walked through the door. "Larissa was in on it too" 

"Oh wait til I work next!" Talynda laughed slyly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sorry about the shortness. I wanted to get this up so I can see if you guys out there like it! Please review, but no flames! Constructive criticism if needed. Don't worry, I will focus on the original FF8 members too!! 


End file.
